Oceans 14: Taking on the Big Business
by The lovable writer
Summary: When one of the 11 is caught in a series fo circumstances, the other 10 come into help. Set after Oceans 13, and inspired by an ending line in the same movie. Read and Review. Ends at Chapter 14.
1. Chapter 1: New Friends, Old Enemies

**Ottawa, Canada, 18 months after the events of Oceans 13**

"Reckon the flight'll be here soon?" Rusty asked.

"Delayed for 2 hours, and that was an hour ago, so were staying put for a while." Danny muttered.

"You know, I can fly a plane." came the voice from behind them.

This was Gavin De La Marsh. By now Danny and Rusty had grown used to his ability to appear from no where so stealthily, this ability had been the reason he had accompanied them to Canada. Now coming back $96,000 richer, and his job done, he was starting to get annoying.

"We know, but were playing inconspicuous. So right now, were just ordinary people, coming back from ordinary holidays." Danny explained.

"Alright, alright, I was just offering." Gavin said as he sat down and began to read a book.

For the next half an hour, nothing really happened, it was just the same, sitting down and trying to occupy themselves. It was after 35 minutes, this silent boredom was interrupted by a phone call.

"That'll be me." Rusty said as he produced his phone.

"Hi Rusty." came the voice of Isabel.

"Hi, what time is it there?"

"Were a couple hours ahead, it's about 10 PM here."

"And your calling me this time of night." he chuckled.

"Well, I figured it was something best said as quickly as possible."

"O.K, what is it?"

"I'm sending you an picture now, don't over react."

Rusty brought his phone away from his ear and gazed at the screen, as it slowly downloaded the image. Upon his phone, a white piece of plastic appeared, at the center, a small circle with two red lines appeared, and below the text, "Two red lines means pregnant, I suppose this is a shock Rusty?"

"Hay mate, congratulations, I've heard worse excuses to drink." came the voice of Gavin as he peered over.

"Your going to have to talk, sooner or later." said Danny after 20 minutes of silence.

"Well its all a bit new."

"What, the commitment to Isabel, or the pregnancy," there was a pause as Rusty thought, "So you took my advice than, at the end of the Bank Job, about children."

"From time to time."

The conversation was about to finally make progress until Gavin arrived back with a bottle of Vodka, "Isn't that where you live Rusty?"

The change of subject was what Rusty wanted, but as he looked up at the screen, he was alert as he saw the sleek image of Benedict.

"So Mr Benedict, why are you opening a Casino/Hotel in this area, a considerable distance from where you normally operate?"

"Well, I feel after the robbery, I need to branch out, and expand, and this place has, personal links."

"And what will be your intentions in this area."

"Well Danny, I intend to face all the competition, and destroy them."

"Change in plans," said Rusty grabbing his glass, just about to take a sip, "I need you to take me home, and right now." he said as he downed the glass in one.


	2. Chapter 2: Calling in the Cavalry

**Texas, Route 66**

"You sure this things gonna work, I put a lot of investment in this."

"The appearance is just the result of a lack of funding, Jamie, underneath, we've totally revamped the engine systems." Virgil explained.

"And that's a good thing?" Jamie asked.

Right now, a race was moments from starting, the barren Texas landscape filled with an excited crowd as they surrounded the jet black line of Tarmac. On one side was the colorful, Ferrari like design, on the other, was the beat up, DIY vehicle the Malloy brothers had pieced together. Virgil was on his way to the car however when his brother appeared with a mobile and a serious look.

"Danny called, somethings up."

"Well we can't leave now, this crowd will kill us."

"Can so. If we pull a Hitcher."

Virgil had no time to think because right now, with one minute to go, all he had time to do was get in the car and start the engine. A flag was waved and the two cars floored it. The Ferrari like car, screeched as its wheels span on the tough ground, but by this time, the Malloy car had already shot of, the engines howling in pain, but the car gunning it down. It was as he reached the end of the crowd that Turk appeared, timing his jump perfectly right he leaped forward, flying through the hole where the door once went on the car.

The brothers car whizzed on, leaving the opponent in the dust, passing the finish and driving on into the sunset, racing to join Danny.

**New York Train Station**

"Listen Dad, sorry, Danny called, he needs help, I'm providing it."

"After everything I've done." Linus' Dad said, "You go blow it to help those lot."

"Yeah, well sorry, but I'm not living under your finger."

"You do two successful jobs with me, and now your off to do blow it."

"Bye Dad, maybe when your old and senile you'll realize you were wrong."

**Tishkoff Mansion**

"I really can't believe it Mr Tishkoff. When I first met you, you were on deaths door, you'd suffered a heart attack, now, well, you've made a full recovery, and than some."

"Well, if I have to name a certain secret, it'll be those boys you saw a while back, they've given me purpose." Rueben said.

The shrill ring of Rueben phone alerted him and he answered it.

"Danny, whats up. certainly."

"Eh, Mr Tishkoff, according to these instruments, your heart just seemed to de-aged 10 years."

**Washington Diamond Deposit**

Yen ran across the arch of the door, he moved fast, the camera would be turned for only a sminute, but he'd rehearsed it so many times, he might as well be doing it blindfolded. Three steps, plant a fuse, than move on, quickly and systematically he did this, running out of fuses just as he reached the end of the arch. 10 seconds until the camera arrived, Yen expertly leaped from the arch, having time to perform a full flip before landing next to the rest of the hooded participants in the crime.

Yen spoke out a stream of Chinese, to which the nearest simply said "Excellent."

He was just about to activate the bombs when his phone rang.

"Hello? Oh Danny, what, got it," Basher said hanging up, "Yen, were out of here," he said to a string of Chinese, "Because Danny wants us, that's why."

Yen nodded and the pair began to walk away.

"Hay Livingston, that includes you."

"It's 11 million though."

"Eh, what do we do?" said one of the hooded participants.

"Eh, well, I wrote some instructions, figure it out, bye now."

**Les Vegas, The Bank Casino (recently re-purchased)**

"That's another win Mr Catton."

"Thank you very much, now if I am to understand correctly, I can go all in, but once more?"

"Yes sir." the Black Jack dealer said.

"Well, I could go all in, and destroy the bank, or I could back out, what does the audience think?" he said to a massive roar, "Looks like they want me to go all in. Hit me."

The man lay down the first card, a 7.

"Hit me."

A 6 was laid down.

Hit me..." he trailed off, as his phone rang, "Hello, Danny inconvenient, oh, why not, Benedict, I will be there in no time."

He was getting up and walking away when the black jack man gestured to him, it was an 8.

"Brilliant, buy everyone here a drink. Except Saul over there, he's coming with me."

**The nearest air-port to where-ever Rusty's Hotel he bought in Oceans 12 is**

"So Benedict sets up a hotel next to yours, crushing your business which you've put so much money into." Danny summarized as they were about to land.

"Normally I wouldn't take it to personally, but what with Isabel, I may need the money." Rusty added.

"This is De La Marsh air ways, I hope you enjoyed your flight." Gavin said as he landed.

"Brilliant now stay here until we ask for you." Danny said leaving the plane.

"Are we going to ask for him?" Rusty wondered once he was out of distance.

"God I hope not." Danny muttered.


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

**Rusty's Hotel**

"So were gonna destroy him for this?" Linus said.

"Oh yes, he takes one, he takes us all." Danny said.

"Oh, and I thought I was the exception." Rueben said.

"You don't have to do this." Rusty said.

"Oh yes we do, we aren't letting him get away with anything, especially with you Rusty." Danny said before regretting it.

"Why, whats up with Rusty?" Basher asked.

"Your not dying are you?" Virgil asked.

"No its nothing." Rusty said unconvincingly.

Yen quickly spurted a string of Chinese.

"Nah, Isabel's faithful, she loves Rusty and..." Basher trailed off suddenly adding 2 and 2.

"Hang on, does this involve commitment of sorts?" Saul said smiling.

"Back to the job in hand, now Benedict..." Rusty said after a too long to pause.

"Your either getting married, or she's pregnant." Rueben said.

"We have a job to do..." Rusty tried again.

"The latter, but who knows." Danny confessed.

"Danny!" he said.

"They'd already guessed." he said frankly.

"And I like to consider us a sort of family," Linus said to silence, "Alright, just me than."

"Guys, as ,much as I appreciate the support, but first of all, I'm gonna talk to him, when that doesn't work, than we bring in the big guns." Rusty said.

**Benedict's Hotel/ Casino**

"So let me get this straight, you want me to close down my latest investment, loosing me thousands of dollars in investment. And you want me to do this because the man that robbed and conned me on more than one occasion can keep up his successful business." Benedict summarized.

"That's my second request, first I want to know of the fact I've conned and robbed you on more than one occasion is in correlation to the fact that you want to show up and destroy my business." Rusty said back.

"Maybe, but than again, I thought you were used to being disliked."

"I would, but for some reason, this just stings."

"Nothing to do with the expected child." he said standing to face the window.

"How'd you know?" he said emotionless.

"Friends in high places, and I want you to know, that if you come anywhere near me, and try to pull anything, my men are trained to shoot to kill. So let this be a warning, you want to get even, bring it on, but I'm waiting, and I reckon you might want to loose this round, if your child wants to grow up with a Father."


	4. Chapter 4: Recruitment

**The Night Fox's American Apartment**

"And your asking for my help why?" the Night Fox said.

"Basically, we feel you have a talent that could help us with are mission." Danny explained.

Francois Toulour, AKA, the Night Fox, was an expert criminal like Danny and Rusty here today. Unlike them however over there last jobs the Night Fox had worked against them, nearly getting them killed in Europe, and interfering in the Banks job. But their anticipation had cost him, not only the success of his jobs, but his reputation, right now his reputation had lowered him to the ranks of a common bank robber, and he was angry because of it.

"The fact that you are even bothering to ask me, shows your desperate."

"Well from what we heard about you, you're pretty desperate too." Rusty quipped.

"I can pull it together." he said defensively.

"And by pulling this job with us, it'll come together." Danny said.

Toulour paused for a while, accessing the job, "What's the job?" he asked.

"We're pulling a job on Benedict's latest hotel, and Benedict's prepared. But that's why we have the advantage, because he's preparing for what we did last time."

"And you never pull the same job twice." Rusty added.

"He's got an independent generator to keep power alive in case of blackouts, he's operating on an independent communication signal to prevent interception, he has are faces on computer record and will have us tagged when we enter, he's even dared to put sonar to detect on coming drills. And he's installed the E12 delta system as security mainframe, it operates on an artificial intelligence system, scanning the body to see who's most likely to commit crimes, and follows them with the security resources at hand. But we can take it down." Danny said.

"How?" the Night Fox said, interested.

"It's guarded by a laser system, operating on a complete randomizer code. And that's where you come in. You saw off a randomized laser defense system in Europe. You can do it in America." Danny said.

"There is still the question of getting me to the laser system. I take it that's not the only defense."

"No," Rusty admitted, "But were already investigating multiple strategies on getting into the hotels inside."

"I still don't get why I have to do this?" the Night Fox said.

"Because, you either pull this job and watch your reputation improve, or you lower yourself to the standards of a pick-pocket when we tell everyone your house has been robbed." Danny said.

"I'd like to see you try that." the Night Fox said.

"While we've been talking, your security cameras have been turned off, and all your ornaments have been taken." Rusty smiled.

"Is that my Que Danny." Gavin called as he walked out from the Night Fox's bedroom with a massive pile of pictures, stacking it into a cart of other valuables.

"How did you?!" the Night Fox said.

"I can be very silent when I want to." he laughed.

The Night Fox paused, the options stacked against him. "Alright." he muttered.


	5. Chapter 5: Planning

"O.K, how about a Australian Slinger, combined with a Cart Wheel?" Danny suggested.

"The Sonar equipment he's using to monitor the ground will catch it, and what's the point of the Cart Wheel." Rusty said.

"I don't know, I was just throwing idea's around." Danny said.

"I think we've thrown every possible idea possible around." Basher said sitting back in the chair.

Right now it was 4pm, the group, plus Gavin, and now joined by Roman Nagel, their technical specialist who had helped them out from time to time, were sitting down in Rusty's hotel and speculating on possible strategies on taking on the hotel.

"How long do we actually have?" Gavin asked.

"His hotel is on the fast track, so at a guess, 2 months." Danny said.

"Well alright, I've got no problem living in this Hotel for the next 2 months." Gavin smiled.

"You know, as much as it pains me to say this, I think it is impossible." Roman said standing up. "If you find a way, tell me, but until than, I've got to make plastic explosives look like ice cream. At at least that job is plausible."

Roman left the others in thought. For a few minutes they thought hard, but so far, nothing had come to them.

"Do we have Roman on board?" Linus asked.

"He's always on board." Virgil said.

"And we have the Night Fox, and, although he doesn't look like much, we have Gavin, we're the Oceans 14, there has to be something we can do?" Linus said.

"I take offense to that. I could say similar things about you." Gavin said bitterly.

"Excuse me, I've shown what I can do." Linus said.

"Just ask Danny and Rusty what I did in Canada." Gavin said putting down his bottle of beer.

"And with that I think we're out of ideas for today. Meet back here for tomorrow." Rusty said getting up.

"Great, say hi to Tess and Isabel." Reuben said before leaving with the others.

"It's midnight and you're still awake, any reason why?" Danny asked Rusty in reception as the pair watched TV.

"Can't sleep, thinking, you." Rusty said.

"Same. You know, we aren't quitting on this." Danny said.

"I know you wont, though I really wish you would." Rusty said.

"Why are you watching mindless cartoons?" Danny said, unwilling to be drawn into any conversation too emotional.

"Isabel wanted me to look at stuff for the baby, and this seemed like the easiest option." Rusty said as Tom hit Jerry with a spanner.

"When is it coming. Ow." Danny said as Jerry fought back with a wine bottle.

"They say March." Rusty said as Tom brought out a Shotgun and was watching the cheese he had laid out.

"Great. Watch out Tom, no turn around. Ow!"

"You see, all that focus on one thing, completely forgets about the other." Rusty said. And suddenly, his head seemed to be alight with idea's, that was it, he knew what to do. "Get the guys down here now, I think I just though of something."


	6. Chapter 6: Changes happens

_O.K, a few quick things to note, from now on, when something appears in italics, like this, it's a flash back, no flash backs in this chapter, but stuff in this chapter will eventually rekate back to the plot, so there. Secondly, thank you for reading, and understand I'm doing this as a hobby when I'm not doing my coursework and exams._

"So, what is this." Roman said.

"It's well, something new. Let's call it, a Tom and Jerry." Rusty smiled.

"I've never seen anything like it." Roman commented.

"What we deal with is striking point X, by going from point A to B. We have no solid point X, and point A and Band point X are one in the same." Danny explained.

"Did you have to do this at 2am in the morning?" Gavin muttered.

Indeed, the group didn't look pleased. Right now the group were wearing a combination of robes, pajama's, and whatever they could pull on in the short time they had to arrive. Roman had only showed up 5 minutes ago, to which they had been subjected to a daring plan, inspired by a cartoon.

"Yes, because right now we need each one of you to memorize your part of the strategy. Roman, can you get us this?" Rusty asked, handing out lists.

"You're asking a lot, how are you going to use the roulette wheel?" Roman asked.

"Well to infiltrate the hotel we'll need a member who hasn't been in any of are previous jobs." Danny summarized.

The tired eyes turned to face Gavin.

"Well, it's either me who's the least experienced or Linus." Gavin quipped.

"You've been like since we met. Do I look like someone you can just make snide remarks at to feel better?" Linus snapped.

"No. I just randomly latch onto the first person who takes the mick out of me." Gavin said.

"Linus, we need you to provide Gavin back up." Rusty said.

"Ah hell!" Gavin muttered.

"And I also need you to get in contact with your Dad, I need him to lend me some resources to deal with item 3 on the list." Roman asked Linus.

"Ah hell!" Linus muttered.

"I want Turk and Virgil to prepare the vehicles to the design, and the rest of you need to do the assigned duty." Rusty said.

_I can't seem to get a gap between stuff to sybolise a change in location and time, so here is my gap, cut scene, not a flash back!_

Outside the airport, as flight 629 landed, the remaining 6 of the 14 waited on the airstrip. The plane was small, just bigger than a Census, but in it, was a package necessary for the success of the mission Danny said.

The plane door opened and before the crew could get out the other 5 entered, wandering on casually. Generally, the simple strategy was walk in, walk out with the cargo, act confident and no one would realize they were supposed to stop you until you were gone.

But as they entered, the doors behind them shut, and they looked around to see the plane empty.

"難道這是一個陷阱？" Yen said.

"No, Danny wouldn't send us on a risky job."

"Sorry guys, that's exactly what I'm doing." came a voice from the speaker.

"This is my problem not yours, but you're insisting on helping. But I'm not going to risk anyone unnecessary in this job." came Rusty's voice.

"What! You need us! You know this is going to fall apart without us!" Basher yelled.

"You were on thin ice without us!" Livingstone shouted.

"Sorry, enjoy your flight." came Danny's voice.

_Also a gap betweenscenes to sybolise a change in locations and timething, hope you're enjoying_

"So he's sent them home?" Benedict said bemused.

"Apparently, it would appear he doesn't want to risk anyone unnecessary." Toulour said.

"Thanks for that, but I don't trust them, they're going to pull something, and I want an update every step of the way." Benedict said.

"Of course, you stick to your end of the bargain, I'll stick to mine."

"Certainly. After they fail, and Rusty's hotel goes out of business, I'll be happy. Than you'll have the necessary data to the other businesses I'm helping. You'll mysteriously rob them, an almost seemingly impossible task since my friend provided their security systems, and your reputation will improve." Benedict summed up as he took a glass of water from his attendant.

"Excellent." Toulour chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7: Lets talk

"這是冒險的差距是令人難以置信的大小，你可能會..."

"Yes, I know Yen, but tough, that's the way I'm doing things." Rusty said over the phone.

"We're playing it risky." Danny said as he typed on the computer.

"When have we not?" Rusty said.

"True." Danny said.

"Hi Danny. Hi Rusty." Isabel said as she wandered in.

For a few seconds Rusty didn't even think about the pregnancy, it was 3 months, it was barely noticeable. She still worked at the police, and Rusty was planning the job, they were pretty much a married couple.

"Hi Isabel." Danny said, before understanding the look and hitting enter and leaving.

o o o o o 

"O.K, good job on your first day, you've showed you can be quiet. And you've applied to Casino duties at night?" the Casino employer said.

"Well, I'm very good at being quiet. And yeah, I kind of need the money." Gavin said.

"Brilliant. Your shifts start tomorrow Jamie, any particular job?." the employer said.

"The roulette wheel, simple but fun." Gavin said.

Linus could hear all of this from outside. Since he'd been assigned to backing up Gavin he'd been following him across the city, and waiting outside the Casinos when he went to work. In truth, it was boring work, but he mostly didn't have to spend time with Gavin, so he'd bare with.

Gavin wandered out, oblivious to Linus. That was always the way, Benedict didn't know about Gavin's involvement, and he wouldn't give anything away. As he got up he sensed the security camera turning away. It had turned to face him ever since he'd arrived. His face was pre-programmed into the system, and it was already pre-programmed to recognize the signs of guilt, and track those who did of its own accord, operating entirely on artificial intelligence, all the humans did was observe. No human involvement, no mistakes. It would be tough to beat.

Gavin was walking down the road now, observing the shops and restaurant's. Linus observed, keeping his distance, not wanting to make it obvious he was following, after all, he may want to talk to him.

Suddenly he stopped. Linus had a split second to decide and he kept on walking past. What the hell was he doing? He turned in at a shop and looked around.

"Excuse me sir, how may I help?" the shop assistant asked.

"Uh, yes, what do you sell." Linus asked.

"Homosexual sex toys. If I could turn your attention to are spanking paddles." he began.

"I'm in the wrong place, bye!" Linus said rushing out.

As he walked into the streets, Gavin was gone.

o o o o o o o o

"Do you ever think about the future?" Isabel asked.

"Not really, beyond the hotel not beyond a couple of days actually." Rusty said.

"Do you ever think about the baby?" Isabel asked.

"Now we're talking about the deep stuff." Rusty figured.

"You could get killed doing this." Isabel said.

"I'm careful." Rusty commented.

"And after this, what about when you've done this job, and another comes up? What happens if the baby needs extra care,what are we going to do when it's born." Isabel said.

"Positive and Negatives attract. That's why we're so good. You look to the future, I think more forward. That's why I love you." Rusty said.

"I love you too." Isabel said.

o o o o o o o o o

Rusty and Isabel talking?"Tess asked.

"Yeah, I wonder how this whole baby thing is working out." Danny thought.

"Who knows, we never really took that option." Tess said.

Danny didn't bother going into that, that whole thing ended as their first marriage had.

"You know Rusty doesn't want you to do this job."

"I know." Danny said blankly.

"Do you ever consider not doing jobs, just giving it s break." Tess said.

"If I gave up this, if I gave up pulling jobs and these guys, what would you think?" Danny said.

She paused.

"I wouldn't love you." Tess whispered.

"There, see. Now I need to check that Gavin and Linus haven't killed each other." Danny said.

o o o o o o o o 

"I am going to kill you!" Linus yelled as he finally found Gavin at Burger King.

"Right here, isn't it a little public?" Gavin said.

"Any reason you ran off back there?" Linus fumed.

"Well you were tracking me, so J figured I'd give you a run for your money. I did a good job, fancy a burger." Gavin laughed.

"It was risky selfish, you have absolutely no sense of priority!" Linus said sitting down.

"I'm tempted to tilt towards whatever comes with bacon." Gavin said.

"Are your easily distracted?" Linus said.

"Have you called your Dad yet?" Gavin asked, tired of taking crap.

"Uh, so does the bacon cost extra?" Rusty asked.

o o o o o o o

Meanwhile,on the city outskirts, Turk and Virgil were preparing there part of the plan.

"Will Rubens checks bounce?" Virgil asked.

"It wont,now come on." Turk said.

"No guarantee's, this could all fall apart." Virgil hissed.

The shop owner headed towards them.

"Well, let's test it. You know your bit." Turk hissed back.

"I'm not going first and looking like an idiot." Virgil screeched silently.

"Yes you are, you play the role best." Turk goaded.

"Shut up!"

"Real witty come back."

"Welcome to Motor Design Inc. May I help you." the shop owner asked.

"Yes, I'd like to buy your company, will 3 million be alright." Virgil said.

o o o o o o o o o

"I just feel frustrated. My Dad has these high expectations. And I want to meet them, but he thinks they can only be met if he guides me every step of the way. But than how have I earned that? I need to accomplish it myself, to do it my way. But Dad wont see it that way." Linus ranted.

"Mm, so how has this affected you?" Gavin said chewing into the burger.

"It's just left me confused, because, I'm trying to be brilliant, but I'm not going to do it his way, I guess it lead me to petty crime at first, there was no other way beyond Dads way. Pride comes before a fall." Linus reflected.

"Yeah, but to be fair, life without pride?" Gavin contemplated empty minded.

"True. There is all these conflicting sides. I just can't follow through." Linus thought aloud, putting his head in his hands.

"You've got to call him, for the sake of this job, otherwise you'll once again not be following through." Gavin said.

"Thanks. Here I am talking about me, what about you?" Linus said.

"Oh me, I'm an orphan with commitment problems. So come on, sympathy time over rookie, we have a job to do and you're already making it harder than needs be." he said getting up and leaving.

o o o o o o o o o o

"I love you Isabel." Rusty said leaving the room.

Danny was waiting outside for him.

"Relationships are tough." he commented looking at the computer screen.

"Yeah, still waiting for the reward." Rusty observed as he looked at the computer. "Is that exact?"

"Yeah. The opening nights in 2 weeks, 38 whales are coming to spend in his 140 million dollar casino." 

"We take him down." Rusty continued.

"They all come here." Danny smiled.

If Rusty and Danny had been less professional, they might have said Caching right than.


	8. Chapter 8: The Night Before

Toulour sat down breathing heavily, he had practised his manoeuvres for the past hour, and he knew whatever the casino through at him, he'd be ready.

He took a sip of water and allowed his mind to wander. He regretted this. The thought of Danny and Rusty brought back the memories of his previous defeats. The first in Europe where they'd switched the target days before he had stoen the fake. And the second time where he'd daringly stolen a collection of diamond neck lances from Linus, only to realise they were fake.

Every time he met them they ruined him. They had humiliated him. His reputation permanently scarred from tangling with them. But this time tomorrow it'd all be over. He'd finally get revenge, prove what he already knew. That he was the best thief in the world, that they were nothing.

Vengeance would be sweet.

o o o o o o o o o o o

"You've shaped the bonnet wrong." Turk said to his brother.

"I haven't you're reading the instructions wrong, that's imperial units, this make is British, so its Metric." Virgil moaned.

"I know, and I've been telling them to you the proper way and you've just been ignoring me." Turk retorted.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I just expected..." Virgil began

"Nope there you go again. Expecting, stuck in your pre-thought world." Turk ranted melodramatically.

"I'm in my own world, you spent the first 16 years of your life stuck in your own. Coming out maybe once an hour or so to eat!" Virgil shouted.

"Well you spent 28 hours a day just thinking about you, you, you. I mean 26, no 24, damn it you know what I meant!" Turk yelled back.

"Well I'm sorry if you can't count."

"I reckon final exams Maths proved your none to talk."

"Mom made you promise not to mention that."

"Oh did I touch a saw spot.

"Just stay on your side of the car and I'll do my work fine!"

"Oh so don't step over your side like this." Turk said hovering his foot over the line. "I'm not touching, can't control the air."

"You're in my space." Virgil yelled hysterically.

"Just the air." he taunted until Virgil pushed him back. "Oh, so you want to play it like that, well you can come into my space and I'll have you like I had your girlfriend in 9th grade."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"I knew a married couple like them once, called Vera and Jack." Gavin reflected as the bickering of the Malloy twins echoed into the main hotel.

"Where are they now?" Danny asked.

"San Quentin." Gavin said, eyes still closed.

"Isn't there a prison there?" Linus asked.

"Yeah, Vera got her ashes spread there. Jacks in there for killing her."

Right now the 3 were sitting down in the main foray and relaxing, preparing for what lay ahead. In the corner, Roman was working on a final piece of equipment.

"Thanks again to your Dad for sending me that equipment Linus. Wouldn't have done it without it." Danny said. "Got to admit. Didn't see that happening." Danny said bemused.

"Yeah. I just decided I needed to follow through." he said looking at Gavin.

Gavin appeared oblivious to the talk that afternoon.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm straight." he said.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Roman sat back and chuckled, with all the equipment completed, including the difficult but effective see through gloves.

He'd worked with some crazy people over the years. And the brave, risky, and courageous to the point of stupid attitude Danny took was the kind of attitude that made him such a brilliant person to work with. Over the years he'd worked with some daring people, but they were all but dying out thanks to effective security. The other day the daring Ice Cream plastic explosives job had failed and the Byrne twins were now in jail (not having anything to do with the Ice Cream, it knocked out the guard and punched a hole in the wall).

Professional thievery was a growingly difficult trade. But while Danny and Rusty were still out there, like Morcombe and Wise in the comedy business, there was still hope.

He checked the clock. It was 12, today was the day, come the end of the day, Benedict would be considerably sour.

With a few hours to go and no tiredness, he decided he'd go watch the Matrix, that'd be a laugh.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"So you don't think about the future?" Isabel asked Rusty.

"I think about some stuff in the future." Rusty chipped back.

Isabel rarely got a chance to sit alone with Rusty. And she was enjoying it now. She snuggled up to him and smiled, remembering how much she loved him.

"What kind of stuff?" she said, not wanting to let him back out of the conversation.

"Stuff about the future." he said flicking through the channels.

"Like what?" she said smiling.

"Well when the babies born, we'll buy a Summer house. Every Summer that comes, we'll go there, it'll have a river for where the baby can learn how to swim. And nice long open fields to play in. And when it goes to school we'll find it a place near by. When it's at school, I'll run the hotel. When the Summer comes, we'll go back there. And we'll have fun together, the child can grow like this. And we can grow old together." Rusty monologued.

"I'd like that." Isabel said simply. "What about Danny and the others?"

"I'll need a hobbies." he laughed.

"So who'll be the God parents?" Isabel asked.

"I'll need a few more drinks first."

Isabel laughed and they pulled close, smiling, enjoying each others warmth, and love, remembering good times. And just thinking about Rustys utopia.

"I love you." Isable whispered.

And than, like he didn't even mean to say it, like he was jsut thinking aloud. "I love you too." Rusty whispered.


	9. Chapter 9: Worth a Shot and it worked!

"This is Dick van Dyke at the new Benedict hotel. The lights are bright, the food is tasty and Benedict looks like he's slightly less miserable." Dick Van Dyke yelled out with his usual charisma.

"Dick, I never get tired of it." Benedict sighed.

"No. But seriously, you've built a swell casino, hows it going to get robbed?" Dick asked.

"You're going to be like this all night?" Benedict sighed once again, he didn't have that good a temper.

"I expect so."

"Uh, sir we have a situation. Security level 2A." came the whisper of a guard.

"I have to go, we have a small problem."

"Does it involve robbery?" Dick asked, deciding to milk the angle for all its worth.

"Yeah, there in the vault right now, I've ordered the snipers to gun them down." he muttered as he entered the casino.

o o o o o o o o o o

"The system detected a possible sighting and we scanned closer. Results show it's one of them." the man said.

"Which one?" Benedict asked coldly.

"The technician. One of the Roulette Wheels went down and he moved in. He's wearing a wig, but it's noticeable." said another techie.

"Rewind." Benedict thought aloud. "How did it get damaged?" he wondered,

"The technical system shut down." the techie replied as he rewound.

Suddenly they stopped, the one table they focused on was bright and golden, not just the yellows and oranges, but the green and the red and even the black seemed to sparkle thanks to Les Vegas magic. It was before opening hours and the table was empty. But than a man walked past briefly, the camera only spotted him for a second. But it was now focused completely on the figure, and with in one second of scanning, the wonders of technology struck. It was Daniel "Danny" Ocean.

"He was wearing a wig and glasses. Find him! And get the engineer." Benedict ordered.

o o o o o o o o o o o o

At two identical points of the hotel. Security struck. Next to the busted roulette wheel, guards moved in, and the engineer turned around and removed his disguise.

20 yards away near a slots machine, two guards tapped the saboteur on the shoulder. He turned around and revealed his disguise.

And at those same point in times Rusty at the Roullete Wheel and Danny at the slots smiled and uttered the same words.

"Well it was worth a shot." they laughed.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Hai, Jamie. Bring in a substitute Roulette Wheel. We got a problem with the other one." barked a pit boss at the next Roulette operator about to go in.

"Sure thing boss."

And as the boss left, Jamie went to the Roulette wheel. And as he turned round to black hair, styled instead of jelled and wearing glasses. It was Gavin.

"This better work Roman." he muttered.


	10. Chapter 10: The audience goes oh a lot

"Danny and Rusty are in." Linus whispered into the mike from his car watching the hotel.

"Than that's my cue to move in." Virgil said over the receiver.

"_Our _cue!" Turk hissed back.

"If you think that your doing half of what I'm doing..." Virgil began.

"Shut up and move in." Linus hissed back.

o o o o o o o o o o

"The condiment shipments are arriving." the security operator informed Benedict.

"Check them. They've got something planned." Benedict snapped, he was on full alert now.

The technicians obeyed and began a full check. Their fingers ran along the keyboards in an almost other language but soon they found an error amongst their codes.

"We have one problem Mr Benedict." a technician replied.

"What!?" he snapped back.

"Well the 5 cars, they've split into two groups, that's normal, but the group of two, the cars measurements are slightly wrong. Their off a few centimeter's on the bonnet. The wing mirrors are using metric measurements instead of imperial units. And the glass is the wrong type. It could just be..." he summarised.

"Move in, send in are best security units." he ordered immediately.

o o o o o o o o o o o

The shadows are the greatest weapons. An army of 20 security guards were rendered invisible as their grey armour blended into shadows. They drew rifles and brought the sights of their scopes upon the cars.

They slowed to a stop and they moved in. The world blurred briefly and suddenly as the black car solidified their vision the operation began.

"Open the car sir! Get out of the car and hands on your head!" the Captain yelled.

The door burst open and a man staggered out. Dark skin and shining bald head. The second car revealed a Mexican with hair nestling along all his face.

"Turk and Virgil Malloy?!" the Captain barked.

"No! Jackie Smith!" the first barked back.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"We were paid. We deliver to here!" he exclaimed.

o o o o o o o o o o o o

"This makes no sense. How come the car manufacturer that deliver the condiments change car make and not inform us?" the technician pondered.

"I'm not the one being paid to find out! So find out!" Benedict replied.

There was a deadly silence as the teams searched for the sanctuary of knowledge.

"The company that designs their cars, Motor Design Inc. It was bought out a few days ago. But a T+V Malloy." the technician summarised.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

__

"Welcome to Motor Design Inc. May I help you." the shop owner asked.

"Yes, I'd like to buy your company, will 3 million be alright." Virgil said.

_The shop zooms out to reveal the sign. Its Motor Design Inc. The company that designs the cars. Virgil and Turk bought it to re-organise it. A distraction_.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Hang on. If we sent those units to take care of the cars. Whose manning the doors?" Benedict said.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Benedict stormed through the Casino. It was bright and colorful. An entire world dedicated to drive the addictions with in people mind to gamble. A complex maze to keep people exploring. But the colours failed to light up Benedict's mood. He had to get to the door. He had to stop them.

But it was at that moment a roulette wheel attender stood in the way.

"Mr Benedict. I'm sorry. You're a very busy man but I just want to say thank you for the opportunity." Gavin said with the acting talent that might put Brad Pitt to shame.

"That's very nice. Don't you have a job to do?" Benedict asked.

"I'm on a break." he said shaking his hand heartily.

Benedict pulled back and began ti steo around Gavin. But by the time he had done it, Linus Turk and Virgil had entered.

As Benedict fell from Gavin's vision he checked his hand. Roman had done good. The see though glove had worked. And right now the key he had been carrying had been perfectly copied by the mould fitted. Virgil fell into a brief view of him and in a split second of contact the key was in their hands.

Now it was back to the Roulette Wheel.

o o o o o o o o o o o o

Turk and Virgil wandered into the changing rooms the camera zoomed in. Yes it was slightly privacy breaking, but in today's world, and Benedict's paranoia, even chaning rooms weren't a sanctuary.

Virgil pulled off his top and streteched. As his arms pulled out his top flew off his hand. It hit its target perfectly, and for once it wasn't Turk. The camera was blinded, the images of grey stripes consuming it.

"Two minutes till they arrive." Turk assessed.

They ran up to the air duct and drew from there pockets smoke bombs. As they thrust it into air duct and slammed the grate to keep in the smog, the endless tunnel of blackness was consumed by a white gas.

"Yen. You're up." Turk said.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_As Yen sat down on the aeroplane he found a note on his chair._

_Yen. Don't react. We've left a tunnel for you to escape in the bathroom under the sink. This is a front so that Benedict wont suspect your here._

_Yen sneaked into the bathroom and smiled._

_P.S translation for Chapters 7, 這是冒險的差距是令人難以置信的大小，你可能會. Was "That was a dangerous gap. The size was incredibly small. You might.." so there._

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

In a bag in a holding room. It began to shuffle. The zip slowly undid itself and the familiar figure of Yen emerged.

Leaping into the air duct he was away.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Sir, the air ducts are consumed in smog. Its blinded are detectors." a technician said.

o o o o o o o o o o o o

Toulour wandered in. He was his usual self. Swaggering in with confidence, a smile on his face and looking around like he owned the place.

The guard was taken back by his arrival. A smiling figure in a perfect tuxedo deciding to confront a guard was a rare occurrence.

"I'd like to enter please." he said pleasantly.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're not allowed to allow civilians.." he began to explain.

"Excuse me!" he exclaimed. "Are you calling me a civilian!? I will have you know I am Fracois Toulour! I am a personal friend of Terry Benedict."

"I'll contact them." he said.

"Are you doubting me! I take offence. I will have you fired for this insult. My name is programmed into their voice recognition acceptance." he continued to rant.

"Than just check and I'll let you in." the guard stammered.

Toulour stepped forward. And as he barked into the mainframe Yen leaped out from the nearest air lock and hit the door open button.

There was a flash and the door opened. Toulour gave a disgusted look at the guard before walking in with an even more important swagger.

The con was on.


	11. Chapter 11: Didn't see that coming did u

"We have a camera blockage in changing room 6. We need you to deal with it Tyson." came the worried voice of the security technician.

"But I'm dealing with..." Tyson began.

"Do it. Or I'll fire you. Your expendable. What we're dealing with is not." came the steely voice of Benedict.

"Yes sir." he stammered.

He got up uncertain. The job paid well and he had student loans. But the computer system was to delicate to leave alone, it monitored all in going network IDs. He had worked on it for the last 2 years, it was the closest thing he expected he'd have to a son.

"Who's monitering the computer?" said a black haired man wandering by.

"Sure, please, I'll be back in about 5 minutes... uh..."

"Virgil." he said simply.

o o o o o o o o o o o o

"So are you two brothers, or lovers, or clones?" Rusty speculated at the two huge guards guarding him and Danny.

They remained silent.

"I think lovers personally. Though if they're from Kansas. They could be 2 out of 3." Danny guessed.

"Be quiet." one of them said simply.

"Ah. Linus, took your time." Rusty said standing up.

"Oldest trick in the book." the other said.

At that point his head hurt slightly as a chair shattered over his head and broke apart like a paper cup. The pair turned around and looked annoyed a Linus.

"O.K. Now, I didn't think that would happen. I kind of hoped you'd fall unconscious. You still can you know, because, of course, we have money..." Linus stammered as he back into the corridor.

"We're paid to be loyal."

"O.K. Shit. Turk, now please." Linus continued.

All the two guards knew was that Linus covered his face with a cloth. Before they had time to understand more there was a hiss and their vision was blinded by a white smog. And slowly the white smoke turned to the blackness of sleep.

"It worked than." Danny smiled.

"Gavin made the copy. Turk and Virgil got in. Than they let me in."

"And we're already in and Terry doesn't know. Now its up to Toulour." Rusty said.

"Lets hope he doesn't betray us too soon." Linus contemplated.

"He wont. He'll want the bragging rights of actually beating the laser system." Danny said.

o o o o o o o o o o o

"So this is the laser system." Toulour said examining the laser web.

"剛剛得到討論." Yen muttered.

The corridor ahead of them was illuminated blue in web of lasers running through. But unlike the spiders web, the spider couldn't be seen, but once the silky thread was caught, the spider would appear in the form of a hundred security men. And unlike the web, the thread weren't constantly moving,

"Patience. But what do I have to disarm it?"

Yen patted his trousers. Toulour went for them and was shocked to see a silver disc humming gently. A sonic disruptor.

"之前，你問娑羅雙樹種植這對你的時候，你不找。但那是另一回事." Yen said reading his mind.

For a second he was taken back. This wasn't part of the plan. But than he recovered himself, he was the best, he could handle it. "Now watch an expert in action." Toulour smiled.

"Fuck you." Yen said giving him the finger.

o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Sir. Toulours called in. He activated the yellow alert. Somethings up." the techie said.

"Search the casino. I don't want anything left unseen." Benedict ordered.

There was the rattle of keyboards to fill the silence. But than the silent sound of mouths falling open. That in the silent surprise, we're like the scream of a banshee.

"Sir. Saul Bloom, Rubuen Tishkoff, Frank Livingstone. They're here, their all their.

"Why didn't we find them. What have they done. How did they stay here so long."

"Toulour told us they wouldn't be here!" the techie exclaimed.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_"之前，你問娑羅雙樹種植這對你的時候，你不找。但那是另一回事."_

_Translation: Before you ask Saul planted it on you when you weren't looking. But that's another story._

_As the group sit down on their seats of the plane they realise their not flying far. Barely in the clouds._

_"This is Gavin air ways. The flight will be short. But Benedict needs to be convinced." Gavin laughed._

_And with that the group laughed._

_o o o o o o o o o o o o o_

"Shit!" Benedict yelled.


	12. Chapter 12: The final straight

The world rolled and wind filled Toulours ears. He landed perfectly and brought out his arms to dodge two lasers that chose to come close to his arms.

He saw two lasers running along the ground and from the corner of his eye he saw another rushing towards him. He leaped forward and the two lasers went underneath him. As he fell he brought his hands out. The arms met the floor first and his training prevailed. His muscles stabilized his fall and he brought him self under control. The other laser came close, and still in a super man position he forced himself sideways and rolled away.

He leaped upward and in a final jump escaped the second series of lasers. In front of him was the computer main frame. All the casinos defences lay here and Toulour was at the heart of it. He smiled at his power and realised just how much power he had right now. He had the bragging rights, he'd succeeded, at the end of the night he'd be victorious, he'd have the reputation rebuilt.

But he'd do it. He'd deal with the computer main frame. He didn't have to, but he wanted to. Benedict had made him a deal, and Danny had made him a deal. And he was taking both.

Today he was going to have his cake, and eat it. Whatever that American saying meant.

He took out the sonic disruptor and slammed it into the main frame and watched the hell brake loose.

o o o o o o o o o o o o

As the system shut down, 300 meters away Roman jumped into action. There elite defences were down, and Virgil had downed the firewalls on their network ID checker, leaving them to settle with their basic back up system. It was no match, now as he entered the system it was time to play with the cameras.

o o o o o o o o o o

As the events ended Livingstone, Basher and Frank took action. Emerging from the bathroom with balaclavas and guns, the cameras shut down they did a simple act, pretending to be standard robbers.

"Everybody get out!" Basher said in the most stereotypical American accent he could manage.

The people reacted normally and screamed and made a break for it. Gavin got up from his chai lazily and wandered into Livingstone's hands to which he pointed the gun to his head and yelled some more. With hostages security would normally attempt to keep things calm and try and reason with them. But unfortunately Benedict had sent the entire security team into the restricted areas of the casino. So with no security, everyone just ran and screamed while Rueben and Saul accidentally became "hostages".

o o o o o o o o o o o o

With the entire supply of guests now gone the groups gone the remaining amounts of the 14 took action. Throughout the night they'd wandered around the doors, talking casually to the security guards. And if they'd look carefully, they'd notice that they'd left a small device against the control panel. Now with no witnesses they put the plan into operation.

"Quickly activate your Roullette Wheel." Livingstone told Gavin.

Gavin flicked a switch and the roulette wheel activated. Underneath the wheel the carefully shaped satellite activated and jammed the entire communication system. They weren't calling 911 today.

"Bombs in place. Detonator active. Blowing in 10, 9..." Basher began.

"Could you get on with it!" Rubuen moaned as he began to smoke a cigar.

"I'm trying to create some atmosphere!" Basher replied.

"We're screwing Benedict, atmoshperic enough?" Frank replied.

"Well I'm sorry you have no guts."

"Get on with it." Rubuen said pushing the button.

There was a series of bangs. And all across the casino the door accept one closed. For a few seconds the door was still.

"Roman, you have control of that door?" Livingstone asked over the intercom.

"There defences are as good as dead, I've got control of everything. Danny, Yen, and the rest will be here right about now." Roman replied.

They turned to the door and at that point the 6 of the rest ran out. No sooner had this happened than the door behind them shut.

"Good job guys, sorry about tricking you like that." Danny said.

"You worry about them but you don't worry about Foxy in there." Gavin commented.

"You have a problem?" Frank said.

"Hell no. I was just clarifying. Now lets get on with it."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Toulour. Sorry about Yen leaving now listen. I'm at the lift. That's first right, along the corridor until the third left and keep going forward until you see the changing room 3, than two lefts and a right." Danny explained.

Toulour obeyed, he was confused about Yens departure, and the his plan wasn't working out. Maybe they suspected something, but he still had the upper hand, Benedict was on his side. And Benedict could here everything Danny was saying through the relay.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"I'm sorry sir. We're locked in. They've shut down the doors to the main casino floor. And they're in control of the cameras, when ever they come on they aren't there. We might be able to get out in about 20 minutes." the technician said.

"I want them dead. We're going to the vault, and I want every man down there. Including me." Benedict growled.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

The lift was right in front of him. Toulour ran in. Looked around, and there was no one there.

"What the hell!" he said.

"Sorry Toulour. We kind of know your playing for both sides." Danny said over the intercom.

"What!" he said as the lift door shut. "That is a lie. I'm on your side and you are selling me to Benedict!" he exclaimed.

"So what was that meeting with Benedict about?" Rusty said to a speechless Toulour.

"You really should get to know me better. You might have recognised me that day." Gavin laughed.

And than Toulour thought. The man who'd been in his apartment that day robbing him. He'd only ever seen him than, he'd never attended the meetings, they'd just told him what to do. And he'd seen him so little, that that man who had given him and Benedict that water during the meeting, take away the glasses and different hair style, it was him.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Back at the casino floor, the 14 smiled.

"Time to bring in the Tom and Jerry." Rusty smiled.


	13. Chapter 13: We'll always screw you back

The lift doors parted like to positive magnets to reveal to each side a surprise.

For Benedict he saw Toulour. For Toulour he saw Benedict and an army of security men.

Benedict rushed forward and pinned Toulour against the wall, anger giving him the strength a normal man would lack.

"What the hell is going on!" he hissed with an unrestrained rage.

"They knew I was playing both sides. They tricked me down here." Toulour explained.

"What the hell are they playing at!" Benedict yelled. "Have you over ridden the door closure?" Benedict demanded.

"We should have it down in 2 minutes." the technicin explained.

o o o o o o o o o

"Let me tell you a story." Rusty said. "Tom chases after Jerry, Jerry steals some cheese and Tom See's the cheese go into a mouse hole. He forces himself into the mouse hole to make the cheese safe. At that point Jerry comes up behind Tom and hammers him into the mouse hold and tosses in a stick of dynamite. He than turns his attention to the rest of the feast Tom was supposed to be guarding. Right now, we're Jerry, Benedict's Tom, the vaults the mouse hole. Now lets nail him in."

"Minus the stick of dynamite." Danny added.

Rusty pressed a button and back at the mainframe for the casino defences the sonic disruptor switched off, and system reactivated. Inside the vault over 300 lasers activated. They barely had time to activate before they senses the entire army Benedict had positioned there in waiting. And like that it shut down completely. At this point in time the technicians might have tried something, but they too were down there, and with the communications being jammed by the roulette Wheel, all Benedict could do was let himself be locked inside his own vault.

"Make the call." Danny asked Roman over the intercom.

Several floors below Benedict's mobile rang. He answered, it was as simple as that.

"Terry. Your entire communication system has been jammed and the entire area around it. Anyone calling the police in the general area is going to get an associate of ares pretending to be the police. We've routed this call through the source of the signal jammer. You can only call us and if we suspect you'll try and use this signal to pull anything, we'll shut down communications completely. Agreed?" Danny summarised.

"Agreed. But what's with the guns?" Terry said slowly, maintaining his calm.

"Oh these guns you saw on the camera, I know, but they were selling them so cheap at this toy store down town, mine even makes a bang sound when you pull the trigger." Danny explained with a smile. "And in case you haven't realised it already, we control the cameras, when you check back on them you'll a series of shots that eventually show all of us as hostages. But don't worry, we wont press charges."

"You bastard." Benedict said quietly.

"I'd say more. But this isn't my conversation." Danny chuckled.

"You're probably thinking what the hell have we done." Rusty began. "Locking you in the vault with the money we came here to get. But we're not aiming for that. That's the small lump of cheese you've tried to protect. How much is in there. 50, 100 million? How much is your hotel worth. I'm thinking there has gotta be at least 200 million dollars worth of furniture and necessities and things we can carry in here. And right now Bobby Caldwell is pulling up outside this hotel with 50 giant trucks that look like SWAT vans. In 5 hours you'll be let out. In that time we're going to take everything from this hotel except the building itself, than we're going to sell it on E-Bay. You're going to loose everything. So this is a message from all of us. You try and screw with us, we'll always find a way to screw you back. Goodbye Terry, it hasn't been pleasant."


	14. Chapter 14: Today Oceans has won

_Well, as you read this I'll have finished it. I'm my own biggest critic and as far as I'm concerned its average, but a lot seem to think otherwise. For those who like it and have read it all, thank you. For those who have read it and don't like it, well you're reading this so at least you've read all of it, thanks too for that. Right now I'm taking a semi-break from writing, but for anyone who cares about my Oceans 11 work, I'm currently planning on finishing my Star Wars tale which has been neglected so far, than I intend to do a small one chapter monologue on Of Mice and Men. However after this I've started working on another Oceans, not a sequel or anything, but is under the working title "Linus' Big Adventure" the title is probably going to change though because ot sounds slightly shit._

"Sir. We've uncovered the sales on E-Bay. Their selling everything and getting a very good price." the technician said.

"Than stop it. This is the evidence we need!" Benedict barked, fully aware he was clutching at straws.

"No sir. There's more. All the stuff being sold, it's dispersed across hundreds of network IDs, and more than that, they started auctioning them 3 weeks ago. The bidding ends in 3 minutes." he sighed.

For a moment Benedict was silent. Remembering Vegas, Europe, the Bank job, everything.

"They knew they could beat me. The moment they arrived they had every intention of succeeding, or to die trying. That's proof of it. The moment we get out of this, we're leaving. I've fought them so many times, and I could keep on fighting. But I may have the resources, but I don't have enough of a reputation to endure another defeat. I'm a gambling man, but for once, these odds are too big. Today, Oceans has won." he said bitterly.

o o o o o o o o o o o

The car pulled up and the 12 walked out. Roman was there to make 13, and somewhere out there the 14th would be skulking and plotting vengeance. Bring it on, because tonight, they were victorious.

"Yo. Rusty. Benedict's place had a problem. More than that all the guests have left it, and they've come here. We're making record profits!" the secutary yelled at Rusty.

"Great! Keep it coming." he laughed.

And through the party the group strolled. They walked with power and purpose, dominant from the crowd. Different through their experiences, and their unity, their knoledge and strength.

They wandered out onto the balcony alone. Through all of it they had gone through, and now they were alone outside, to look at the beautiful city below them. They were all together but not a word was said, they just stood there and watched, each holding an understanding of their comrades. And despite the silence neither would have exchanged it for any amount of excitement, cause it was that wonderful unity that made them feel so fantastic.

And slowly they parted, joining the party, bidding farewells, joining the other, the outside world, and their other lives.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

And less than a year later they stood together again. Waiting outside the clinic, sitting peacefully, resting. And than Rusty emerges from the doors. Happy and smiling. Like a new light had been introduced to his world that unveiled another level to being.

"It's a girl." he said.

For a moment they paused in thought before Danny just said the only thing that was on their minds.

"Who's going to be the God Father?"


End file.
